


no words just warmth

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [30]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Sometimes, words don't need to be said when sharing a blanket.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	no words just warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Will I stop writing about sleep? No <3

They don’t say a word as they press up against each other under the blanket.

No words need to be said as they warm each other up with their body heat - each other’s refuge from the cold room as they watch the movie.

And when the film ends, neither bother to move from the couch. 

It’s too cozy, so they just cuddle and let the warmth lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> One more day!!!! AAAHHHHH!


End file.
